Haptic Battle
by gimo michiko
Summary: Para personil DBSK ribut gara-gara video iklan ponsel haptic? RnR please.


**:: I'm not JYJ ::**

**:: I'm not Homin ::**

**:: I'm Cassiopeia ::

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : ****Personil ****DBSK hanya milik Tuhan**** tetapi ponsel haptic hanya milik PT. Samsung.**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, ect.

* * *

**

Gimo Michiko present :

**Haptic Battle

* * *

**

"Argh...! Akhirnya selesai juga syuting iklan yang benar-benar melelahkan!" teriak Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan. Dilemaskannya otot leher yang sempat kaku karena harus _take_ adegan _dance_ berkali-kali, namun putaran kepalanya terhenti seketika menatap sosok yang sangat akrab dengannya tengah memanen senyum lebar merekah. "Dasar orang gila, senyum-senyum gaje. Kesambet mbak kunti baru tahu rasa!"

Sayangnya, Yoochun tidak menanggapi Yunho . Ia tengah sibuk dengan _wallpaper_ ponsel _haptic_nya. "Muach...," desah Yoochun sambil mencium layar _touch screen_ ponselnya. "Yoona, _saranghae_."

"Idih sampai segitunya. Dasar _playboy_ kacangan, sadar dong semua adegan itu cuma iklan _samsung anycall haptic_. Kalau ngimpi jangan ketinggian ntar ngalahin suara _tenor_ si Changmin," gerutu Yunho. Kini ia meluruskan tangannya ke depan.

"Kenapa ya iklannya cuma sampai tiga episode? Kenapa nggak sepuluh episode? Nanggung banget nich!" gumam Yoochun kesal. Setidaknya kini ia nyambung dengan yang diomongin Yunho.

"Emang _Dating on Earth_? Situ enak ya jadi pemeran utama bareng _yeoja_ cakep." Yunho melangkah mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Yoochun. Mukanya tambah masam karena kawannya itu tengah mengenang kembali memori yang tertancap di otaknya. Karena bete ngliyatin muka si Micky yang makin mirip tikus ketumpahan keju jumbo, Yunho mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah kanan. Apesnya, Yunho melihat pemandangan yang sama-sama membuat ususnya melilit bak tali simpul.

"Ini lagi, bocah ingusan ketularan virus kasmaran. Aduh... duh..." Yunho mengelus-ngelus dadanya. Yunho mangkel karena cuma dirinya yang kedapetan peran sial melulu. Gimana nggak? Tiffany jelas-jelas nolak dirinya dan lebih memilih si Jaejoong. 'Kurang apa coba? Ganteng... pastilah, _dance_... oke, suara... _rapper_ gitu lho!' batin Yunho nelangsa. Yunho makin mengerucutkan bibirnya setiap menangkap gerak-gerik Changmin yang nggak bisa diam memutar balikkan ponsel _haptic_nya. Si _magnae_ imut itu pasti tengah melihat-lihat koleksi foto Jessica.

"Makanan malam siap!" teriak Jaejoong tak mempan membuyarkan lamunan ketiga _namja_ yang tengah sibuk dengan hayalan mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong seakan sudah kebal dengan peringai aneh bin ajaib _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_nya tersebut. Tanpa perlu susah payah nyewa ayam kokok tetangga, bau harum _spaghetti_ ampuh menyeret mereka ke dunia nyata. Mereka beranjak berdiri dan langsung menuju meja makan.

"Wiw... makan-makan! Aku jatah tiga porsi yak!" pinta Changmin antusias. Ponsel _haptic_nya langsung diselipkan di saku celananya. Itulah Changmin, kalau sudah menyangkut makanan, ia bakal lupa segalanya.

"Isi perutmu apa sih? Makan rakus tapi badan tetep kurus, heran aku," tanya Yunho dengan muka paling aneh alias penasaran.

"Paling-paling juga cacing-cacing gajah yang ngontrak di usus si Changmin, mengkorupsi seluruh nutrisi yang telah dicerna di lambung karetnya," jawab Yoochun ngaco.

Changmin hanya ngah-ngeh dengan pendapat para _hyung_nya. Ia langsung menyambar sumpit dan siap menyapit _spaghetti _yang sejak tadi memanggil jiwa laparnya.

'Plak!' Jaejoong menampar tangan Changmin. "Tunggu Junsu dulu," peringat Jaejoong.

"_Ne_...," jawab Changmin cemberut. Bersabar dengan makanan adalah hal yang paling paling ia benci di dunia.

Mereka berempat menunggu kedatangan si Junsu yang sembari tadi menghilang entah kemana. Untuk meredam gertakan gigi yang sudah tak sabar menggilas makanan, Changmin menyibukkan mulutnya dengan mengigit-gigit ujung sumpit. Sementara itu, Jaejoong sibuk diajak ngobrol dengan Yunho. Sedangkan Yoochun berasa jadi orang paling kesepian di dunia, hanya bisa menempelkan dagunya di permukaan meja.

Tik… tok…

Tiga menit berlalu...

Yunho mulai bosan ngobrol dengan Jaejoong.

Tik… tok… tik…

Lima menit berlalu...

Dagu Yoochun mati rasa.

Tik… tok… tik… tok…

Delapan menit berlalu...

Salah satu sumpit Changmin patah.

Tik… tok… tik… tok… tik… ?

Sepuluh menit berlalu...

_Spaghetti_ sudah tidak mengepul lagi alias dingin.

Tik… tok… tik… tok… tik… tok… ? !

Saat emosi hampir meledak datanglah Junsu dengan muka _innocent_nya.

"_Mian__hae_, aku datang terlambat. Wah, kalian menungguku ya?" kata Junsu. Ia segera duduk diantara Yoochun dan Changmin. Setelah mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi, tiba-tiba hawa membunuh menyelubungi dirinya. Ditatapnya Yoochun yang mungkin dagunya sudah datar dan nempel dengan sempurna, lalu Changmin yang sedang mengkikir gigi taringnya, berusaha mematahkan ujung sumpit satunya, kemudian Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Junsu heran. Merinding juga dengan suasana tak lazim seperti itu.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Ayo makan," ajak Jaejoong.

Bak mendengar pengumuman obral harga makanan murah meriah, Changmin langsung memutahkan sumpit yang baru saja ia berhasil patahkan. Mengantinya dengan mengambil sumpit yang baru. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Changmin segera mencaplok _spaghetti _di hadapannya dan tidak berkomentar apa pun. Demikian Yunho dan Yoochun, mereka juga mengikuti jejak _dongsaeng_nya yang seperti orang busung lapar. Junsu yang masih heran, akhirnya ikut makan juga. Sementara Jaejoong menyeringai ringan karenan masakannya dimakan juga.

"Junsu, kau dari mana saja tadi?" tanya Jaejoong. Setelah bertanya, ia menghisap seutas pasta berlamur saos tomat dengan butiran keju yang menempel.

"_Mwo_? Oh itu...," Junsu berhenti sejenak untuk menyesap minuman bersoda yang buihnya sudah tidak banyak lagi. "Aku habis terapi mengeluarkan racun."

"Racun? Maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti. Kini ia menyapit bongkahan kecil daging cincang dan memasukkannya ke rongga mulutnya. Mengunyahnya perlahan sambil menunggu jawaban dari Junsu.

"Yah... tadi perutku mules banget. Ternyata oh ternyata aku diare, sudah gitu lembek-lembek basah lagi, bagusnya aku tidak perlu susah payah mengenjan. Tapi aku harus bolak-balik ke toilet sampai tiga kali. Ini semua gara-gara kembang gula yang aku makan saat syuting iklan ponsel _haptic_. _Mian__hae_ _hyung_, aku menghabiskan seluruh gulungan tisu _toilet_," jelas Junsu.

Alhasil, Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin terdiam mematung. Mereka berhenti mengerakkan rahangnya.

"Oh ya... pengharum _toilet_ sudah habis. Jadi jangan tanya tentang baunya, aku saja tidak tahan," tambah Junsu.

Yunho sudah jengah, langsung mengebrak meja makan. "Junsu...! Kenapa kau menceritakan hal seperti itu ketika kita sedang makan, hah!" bentak Yunho sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya ke arah Junsu.

"Lha aku kan aku cuma menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong _hyung_ apa adanya," timpal Junsu santai.

'Sret!' kursi Changmin digeser ke belakang. Ia beranjak berdiri lalu berkata, "Sepertinya aku harus diet." Changmin lalu beringsut menjauh dari meja makan menuju kamarnya.

"Changmin diet? Tidak mungkin, apa aku bermimpi ya?" Junsu mencubit pipinya tapi ia sadar bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Jujur ancur!" teriak Yoochun kesal. Ia juga ikut-ikutan kehilangan selera makan dan lebih memilih untuk tidur saja.

Yunho ikutan mengekor dibelakang Yoochun sedangkan Junsu hanya bisa plonga-plongo seperti kerbau dungu.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong menatap piring-piring yang masih menampung setengah porsi _spaghetti _dengan pandangan nanar. **'Masakannya nggak laku'** Hal yang paling ia takuti selama ini, terjadi di detik itu juga. Dengan gontai, Jaejoong mulai membereskan permukaan meja makan.

"Tunggu dulu _hyung_, aku masih mau makan," protes Junsu.

"Aku baru ingat, _spaghetti_ ini sudah kadarluarsa. Kalau kau memakannya, penyakit diaremu bakal kambuh lagi," bohong Jaejoong. Ia juga sudah tidak mau berlama-lama di area meja makan. Ia ingin segera melepaskan stresnya karena masakannya mubasir dengan bermain bersama Jiji.

"_Gurae_?" Tanpa menaruh curiga, Junsu segera menyodorkan piringnya ke arah Jaejoong.

Yah... akhirnya mereka bubar formasi.

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

Pagi hari nan cerah dengan kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan.

"Hihi...," tawa Changmin. Ia sedang menatap ponsel _haptic_nya dengan bergairah. Semua personil Dong Bang Shin Ki baru saja selesai sarapan dan sepertinya kejadian tadi malam tidak membuat mereka trauma. Kini mereka berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah.

"Nonton apa?" tanya Yunho. Ia mendekati Changmin dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Video iklan ponsel _haptic_," jawab Changmin singkat.

"Wah... wah aku ikutan nonton!" Yoochun segera mengeser Changmin agar bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

Jaejoong tidak minat ikutan nonton. Ia terlalu asyik memakaikan kostum _gothic _ke tubuh mungil Jiji. Setelah terasa sempurna, Jejoong mengeluarkan ponsel _haptic_nya dan memotret Jiji. Seakan sudah menjadi rutinitas Jaejoong mengupload foto hasil bidikannya ke akun _twitter_nya. Jangan ditanya akan ada berapa komentar yang bakal mencuat.

Sementara itu Junsu sedang melakukan _push up_. Ia hanya menggunakan _singlet _warna putih yang sudah pasti mencetak tubuh kekarnya.

Changmin segera meng_repeat _video yang ada di ponselnya. Menonton ulang iklan ponsel _haptic_dimana seluruh personil Dong Bang Shin Ki beradu akting dengan tiga personil Girl's Generation : Yoona, Jessica dan Tiffany.

Episode pertama mengkisahkan Jaejoong bersama Yunho sedang bermain _billiard_, sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang membuat mereka tidak akrab. Lalu tanpa diundang, datanglah Tiffany dengan ponsel _haptic_nya. Melihat ponsel milik Tiffany, Yunho langsung keluar sifat 'desa'nya. Karena _haptic_ berarti _touch_, maka Yunho mengeliat-liat berusaha menyentuh Tiffany. Sayangnya Tiffany ogah disentuh oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong juga tak mau ketinggalan, ia berteriak memanggil Tiffany dengan suara merdunya. Tapi kali ini beda, Tiffany merespon layaknya _haptic_: _trembling and shaking_. Yunho tidak terima, ia memisahkan Jaejoong dari Tiffany dan berusaha mencium Tiffany dalam waktu 6 detik! Tapi Jaejoong bertindak cepat, ia mendorong Yunho dengan tongkat _billiard_. Setelah itu muncul ide cermelang dibenak Jaejoong. Cara satu-satunya memisahkan Yunho dari Tiffany adalah membuatnya sibuk, lalu Jaejoong berkata pada Yunho bahwa Tiffany ingin melihat dirinya nge_dance_. Yunho langsung berbinar-binar, ia meminjam ponsel Tiffany untuk mem_playing_ sebuang lagu lalu nge_dance_ layaknya ubur-ubur di _bikini bottom_.

"Ahahahay... lihat Yunho! Ia nge_dance_ sendirian kayak orang sarap!" tawa Yoochun meledak.

Malang sekali nasih Yunho, saat ia sibuk nge_dance _ternyata Tiffany kabur bersama Jaejoong.

"Argh... _so what_!" acuh Yunho.

Lalu datanglah Junsu yang heran melihat Yunho nge_dance_ sendirian. Yunho yang baru saja tahu bahwa dirinya ditinggal oleh Tiffany, langsung pasang muka kelabakan. Alih-alih ambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Junsu dengan meletakkan ponsel Tiffany di meja.

"Lihat ekspresinya saat dipergoki sama Junsu _hyung_, haha bikin ngakak!" tambah Changmin.

Untunglah episode pertama selesai dan berganti ke episode kedua, sehingga Yunho mendapat ide untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Lihat si Jaejoong! Ia seperti sedang sembelit, hahaha!"

Orang yang diomongin Yunho malah sedang asyik melihat komentar tentang foto Jiji di twitternya. Begini nie enaknya jadi kucing penyanyi terkenal.

Episode kedua menceritakan Jaejong yang terburu-buru menuju _lift_. Dibelakangnya ada pengawal setianya, yaitu: Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Haha, aku sampai menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang sedang sekarat... Ya ampun, wajah kagetmu sangat aneh Changmin!" Yoochun menunjuk-nujuk wajah Changmin yang memang sangat aneh.

Setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka, ternyata ada Yoona, Jessica dan Tiffany yang narsis di kamera CCTV. Mereka berenam saling bertukar sapa. Saat pintu _lift_ mulai tertutup, tiba-tiba menyembul sebuah tangan yang misterius.

"Huh... eh... tangan siapa itu yang kecapit pintu _lift_?" tanya Changmin.

"Tangan siapa lagi kalau bukan si blo'on... Eh liyat tampang o'onnya ntu!" ledek Yoochun.

Ternyata itu adalah tangan Yunho. Ia masuk ke _lift_ dengan tampang kaget yang sangat ganjil.

Yunho merasa martabatnya turun langsung memasang muka paling kecut, capek juga mendapat peran yang kenal sial terus.

Namun _lift_ yang mereka naiki mengalami sedikit masalah, _lift_ pun bergoncang agak keras.

"Argh... Jaejoong _hyung_ nyenggol Jessica!" protes Changmin.

Karena goncangan tersebut, membuat Jaejoong sempat bertabrakan dengan Jessica. Mereka pun segera berpisah, namun goncangan sekunder terjadi lagi dan diperparah dengan lampu _lift_ yang padam. Ketiga _yeoja_ itu dengan centilnya meringkuk dan berteriak ketakutan. Yunho yang berlagak pahlawan menghidupkan ponsel _haptic_nya, yah… setidaknya dapat menerangi ruangan sempit yang gelap itu. Ajaibnya, rasa takut berubah menjadi keingintahuan, mereka terkagum-kagum dengan ponsel Yunho. Changmin dengan lancarnya mempromosikan ponsel Yunho layaknya _sales promotion boy_ dan tiba-tiba Jaejoong merangkul Changmin dari belakang karena Changmin bergurau sangat lucu.

"Hayah... Daripada Jaejoong meluk dirimu. Sejak kapan YunJae jadi JaeMin? YunJae _shipper_ pasti pada ngamuk," timpal Yoochun.

"Daripada dipeluk Jejoong mending meluk Tiffany saja, haha!" Semangat Yunho bangkit dari keterpurukan seketika.

Tiba-tiba Yunho memeluk Tiffany dan dengan cepat Tiffany memukul Yunho.

"Meluk sebentar langsung dipukulin kok bangga. Haha julukan Yunho _hyung _sebagai penakluk wanita runtuh!" bantah Changmin.

Yunho langsung anjlok depresi.

"Haha, lihat! Aku merayu Yoona!" teriak Yoochun semangat.

"Bagusan aku, Jessica sampai ngrengek-ngrengek minta beli'in ponsel _haptic_, haha!" pamer Changmin.

Kehebohan mereka bertambah ketika menyadari bahwa mereka terkunci di _lift_. Dengan paniknya mereka mendobrak-dobrak pintu _lift_ dan berteriak sekecang-kecangnya. Tanpa terduga dari sisi luar pintu lift, muncul Junsu yang bersenandung merdu. Kemudian dipencetnya tombol _lift_.

"Duh si penganggu datang, lihat tampang sok polosnya itu," kata Yunho.

Pintu lift terbuka kontan membuat Junsu tersentak. Bagaimana tidak? Posisi mereka di hadapan Junsu memang mengundang presepsi asas tak terduga. Junsu yang pikiranannya sedang kacau langsung salang tingkah dan kabur menuju ruang manajer.

"Dasar Junsu kolot, pakai ngancam lapor ke manajer lagi!" kesal Yoochun.

"Nggak seneng apa lihat orang sedang bermesraan, huffh!" Changmin menghela nafas.

Junsu yang diprotes tetap _enjoy _dengan latihan fisiknya. Pantas saja otot lengannya 'wah!' ditambah ia tidak merasa bahwa dirinya sedang dibicirakan.

Berlanjut ke episode tiga. Yoochun sedang berlari sambil ber_video calling_ dengan Yoona, ia tergesa-gesa menyusul Yoona yang sudah sampai di taman bermain, tempat yang mereka janjikan. Ternyata, Yunho dan Jessica berada pada satu kawasan, hanya berbeda wahana saja, mereka sedang bermain _game_ pukul tikus tanah. Yunho yang masih jengkel mendesak Tiffany, agar ia mau memberitahu dimana ia dan Jaejoong berada ketika mereka kabur meninggalkannya saat itu. Sayangnya Tiffany tidak mau memberitahu Yunho. Di lain tempat, Yoochun akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tujuan dan mengagetkan Yoona.

"Ahay, aku menyentuh pipi dan merangkul Yoona!" histeris Yoochun. "Akh, tapi kenapa Yoona mengajakku naik bianglala? Aku kan takut ketinggian!"

"Dasar namja cemen," ledek Yunho.

Kembali ke adegan sebelumnya, Yunho kehabisan kesabaran, ia membentak Tiffany agar jujur padanya. Tiffany malah memukul dan menyuruh Yunho agar mengecilkan volume suaranya karena di sana begitu banyak orang. Tiba-tiba ponsel Tiffany berdering, ternyata sms dari jaejoong! Tiffany kegirangan lalu menyuruh Yunho untuk memamerkan bakatnya bermain dengan dua tongkat pemukul sekaligus. Yunho pun langsung unjuk kebolehan, tapi saat ia menoleh kebelakang, lagi-lagi Tiffany kabur darinya.

"Yey, daripada dirimu! Ditipu terus ditinggal Tiffani," balas Yoochun telak. "Percuma muka ditutupi, nggak bakalan bisa menutupi muka blo'onmu."

Yunho kedepak semakin dalam ke lumpur depresi.

Bertolak belakang dengan Yunho, nasib Changmin lebih beruntung.

"Yuhu... Aku duduk mesra bersama Jessica di atas motor." Changmin senyum-senyum gaje.

"Dasar bocah, eh liyat tampang _phobia_ ketinggian Yoochun. Jelek banget!" Akhirnya Yunho bisa membalas depakan Yoochun.

"Biarin, yang penting bisa tidur sejenak di pundak Yoona, hoho," jawab Yoochun.

"Lebih mesra aku, weks!" banding Changmin. Ia juga sempat memanjakan kepalanya di pundak Jessica.

Yunho yang tak punya pasangan hanya bisa mengelus dada.

"Woah, aku berhasil mengombal pada Yoona. Ia terpikat oleh kharismaku," puji Yoochun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Terus ujung-ujungnya cuma mbahas _haptic_, apa-apan tuch!" elak Yunho.

Yoochun mengembungkan pipinya jengkel.

Saat Changmin sedang bermesraan dengan Jessica, tiba-tiba mucul seorang _fans_ Changmin bersama kekasihnya yang mengaku mirip dengan Changmin. Sang yeoja mengejar dan Changmin menyeret Jessica kabur.

"Duh, ada paman yang mengaku mirip denganku. Masa aku setua itu, ikh!" protes Changmin. Tapi protesnya langsung terhenti, "Uwah, kita ketahuan oleh Junsu _hyung_!"

Takdir mempertemukan mereka semua di salah satu sisi taman hiburan. Dengan sedikit gerimis, mereka memakai payung berwarna-warni yang apik.

"Yah... nggak asik, udah gitu aku ketemu Jaejoong bareng Tiffani lagi!" cemburu Yunho.

"Haha derita loe! Eh lihat tingkah si Junsu, heboh banget. Sudah membanting payung sampai ancur ditambah motret-motret kita ngancam mau diupload segala. Nggak mutu!" cerca Yoochun.

"_N__e_! Yah tamat..." keluh Changmin.

Yunho akhirnya dapat bernafas merdeka, ia senang peran sialnya telah berakhir.

"Iklan yang bagus, nggak nyesel jadi bintang iklannya," kata Yoochun.

"Padahal cuma iklan, kenapa kalian heboh sampai segitunya?" tanya Jaejoong yang ternyata telah _sign out_ dari _twitter_nya. "Junsu, kau tidak haus? Mau aku buatkan jus?"

"Tidak perlu, aku minum air mineral saja," tolak Junsu halus. Junsu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengelap badanya yang bercucuran keringat dengan handuk yang ia gantungan di lehernya.

"Huh, Jaejoong! Tiffany itu milikku!" rengek Yunho.

Jaejoong menoleh ke Yunho sambil memeluk Jiji yang _cute_ abis dengan kostum _gothic_nya. "Silahkan saja, aku sudah klop dengan Jiji," jawab Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak terduga oleh Yunho.

Yoochun dan Changmin saling berpandangan. Mereka berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Jaejoong hyung terlalu jual mahal! Ya sudah, Yunho _hyung_ kalau mau sama Jessica nggak papa. Aku serahkan dengan senang hati," tawar Changmin.

"Kalau mau sama Yoona juga aku tidak keberatan . Aku kasihan padamu yang nggak laku," bujuk Yoochun tak mau kalah dengan Changmin.

"Aku juga nggak bakal laporin ke manajer atau meng_upload _foto-fotomu, tenang saja, kita teman kan?" tambah Junsu.

Yunho melonggo heran. "Kenapa semuanya diserahkan padaku? Emang aku pengemis apa?"

Jaejoong mengakat Jiji tepat di depan mukanya lalu bertanya, "Kesimpulannya?" Kemudian Jaejoong menautkan hidungnya dengan hidung Jiji.

"Aku tolak semua! Mending _jom__b__lo_ aja! Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi!" bentak Yunho emosi.

Akhirnya perdebatan tak bermakna itu berakhir juga. Sejak saat itu mereka tak pernah menyinggung masalah video iklan tersebut lagi. Changmin sudah men_delete_ video itu dan segala unsur foto Jessica dari ponselnya. Demikian Yoochun, sudah tidak ada lagi _wallpaper_ Yoona di layar _touch screen _ponselnya. Yunho lega karena dirinya tidak akan menderita karena diejek sebagai _namja _tidak laku.

**THE END

* * *

**

a/n:

Argh...! Saya gila setelah melihat video iklan ponsel haptic. Sempet pengen nyiapin golok buat mbacok para yeoja itu! Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir alangkah bijaknya bila membalas dendam dengan fanfict, hohoho saya kan cinta damai ^^V peace!

Yah, masa hiatus dipertanyakan. Mending nggak usah dipertanyakan kejelasannya.

Sebagai penutup, saya inggin bercuap-cuap ria :

Gimo michiko : (ber-sms ria dengan phila sungie. Sedang berdebat gaje)

Phila sungie : (Me: oppa *narik2 Max* ada yang mau ngrebut Jaemma (Jaejoong umma) dari Yunppa (Yunho appa). Max : Aku tendang orangnya...) Ya iyalah secara ummaQ... berbakat sama anaknya...hehehe.

Gimo michiko : Jaeppa (Jaejoong oppa) saja... jangan jaemma .

Phila sungie : Tapi aku lebih senang Jaemma daripada Jaeppa... lebih cute Jaemma... Jaemma pisah dengan Yunpa hanya sementara... apa lagi Changmin oppa barusan bilang Jaemma hanya milik Yunppa... Hati2 nanti kmu ditendang sama oppaku.

Gimo michiko : pokoknya Jaejoong milikku .

Phila sungie : kmu mau jadi appaQ? Jaejoong kan ummaQ.

Gimo michiko : Nggak sudi punya anak tiri kayak kmu! Sejak kapan kau jadi anaknya Jaejoong? O.o

Phila sungie : Aku anak dari Jaemma dan Yunppa... adik dari Max Changmin... Sudah tercatat di kartu keluarga walau untuk sementara Jaemma dan Yunppa lagi pisah ranjang...hikz,,, :'(

Bla...bla..bla...

Gimo michiko : Yesung ntu suamiku! Kalau Jaejoong ntu pacarku .

Phila sungie : Kmu udah aq sisakan banyak sekali, 12 personil SUJU... buat kmu semua deh... aq cukup 1 orang, Yesung... Jaejoong itu ummaQ... masa ibuQ jadi pacarmu?

Gimo michiko : (jengkel dan ganti topik)

Hoho maaf author menyisipkan isi sms gaje ini.

Gomawo uda baca fict ancur ini. Saya tunggu saran dan kritiknya


End file.
